Secret Love
by lexiegurl
Summary: A secret lover comes back to haunt Jess. But for who? Written with Izabel0307, she gets credit too.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 1**

**_We do not own any of the MISSING characters. We only own Lisa Brooks._**

"Man, this job is so aggravating at times." Jess said as she was writing her report. Her and Nick were still at the office trying to do their reports. Pollock and Antonio had already left. "I never knew that there was so much paper work involved."

"Oh, yeah. I've been doing it for years though Jess. You'll get used to it." Nicole told Jess. Then a woman came around the corner to Jess's desk. She had dark, sandy blonde hair that was layered and about shoulder length. She had greenish-blue eyes, and a perfect complexion.

"Jessica Mastriani?" The woman asked Jess. Jess looked up at her. Nicole also looked up. "I'm Lisa Brooks."

"Hello Lisa. Do I know you?" Jess asked. Jess looked extremely confused.

"Don't you know who I am?" Lisa asked Jess.

"Uh, no." Jess said trying to remember who Lisa was.

"I was dating your father until he died." Lisa told Jess. Jess still looked confused.

"Nick, can we have a few minutes alone please?" Jess asked Nicole so that her and Lisa could talk alone.

"Sure." Nicole said smiling. She gathered her stuff and left.

"So Lisa how long did u date my dad?" Jess asked.

"For about 2 years. It was.. it was a good relationship." Lisa told Jess.

"My dad died over two years ago. I never knew about you, why are you coming to me now?" Jess asked completely baffled.

"I always wanted to meet you. I kept putting it off, so I finally decided to come and meet you." Lisa said smiling.

"Yes, well umm, can we get together and talk tomorrow?" Jess asked Lisa.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Um.. call me?" Lisa asked Jess.

"Yes, that's works." Jess smiled. Lisa gave Jess her cell phone number and then she left. Nicole came back to her desk.

"What was that all about Jess?" Nicole asked her.

"Honestly Nicole," Jess paused for a second, "I don't know." Jess was still confused.

So, the next day when Jess arrived at work, Antonio immediately came up to her and asked her about what happened last night.

"Hey Jess." Antonio asked smiling.

"Hey Antonio." Jess said a little freaked out by his behavior.

"Nick told me about what happened last night." Antonio said as they walked towards Jess's desk.

"Yeah, her name was Lisa. She said she was dating my dad until he died. I'm going to talk to her later today." Jess said, still confused about who Lisa was.

"You didn't know who she was?" Antonio asked her.

"Uh, no. I never knew he even dated. Anyway, that doesn't matter. We have to finish our reports. Have you seen Nick today?" Jess asked Antonio.

"Yeah, she left b/c she had to go do something." Antonio said as he walked off to go start his report.

"Oh, ok." Jess said. They both worked on their reports for a little while and before Jess knew it, it was 11 am. So she called Lisa so that they could talk.

"Hello?" Lisa answered her cell phone.

"Hey this is Jess. Do you want to meet me at the coffee shop on 23rd St.?" Jess asked her.  
"Yes, Yes, absolutely," Lisa said to Jess.

"Ok, I'll see you there." Jess said and she then hung up the phone and left. Jess and Lisa are now at the coffee shop.

"So your dad never told you about me?" Lisa asked baffled.

"No, he didn't." Jess said.

"Well, he kept saying that he would tell you about me but I guess he never had the chance." Lisa told Jess.

"Yeah I guess not." Jess said in a slight trance.

"He, he always told me about how you used to sneak in boyfriends while you were babysitting, and how you were always getting into trouble at school and all. He said he loved you very much though. But as much as you got into trouble, I'm not surprised that he died." Lisa said slightly laughing.

"That's not true." I'm not the reason he died." Jess said angrily.

"Sure it is. You know it too. You just won't admit it." Lisa glared at Jess.

"Well, maybe he never really loved you and that's why he never told me about you." Jess said almost screaming. She got up and stormed odd.

"You know it's the truth Jessica, now all you have to do is accept it." Lisa yelled at her as Jess stormed off.

Once Jess got into her car, she locked the doors and just started to cry. She knew what Lisa said wasn't true, but she couldn't help but to think maybe it was. After crying for about 5 straight minutes, her phone rang. But she couldn't answer it and she knew that if it was Nick or Antonio, they'd call back. So she got her composure back and sure enough the phone rang again.

"Mastriani." Jess said trying not to sound upset.

"Hey Jess." Nicole said.

"oh hey Nick." Jess said trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Jess?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"Nothing I'll tell you later. So what's up?" Jess asked.

"Pollock wants you back in the office, so I figured I'd call you and tell you before he called you." Nicole told her.

"Ok, thanks. I'm on my way." Jess said and she hung up the phone and headed back to the office.

So once Nicole was off the phone, she went over to talk to Antonio. "What's wrong Nick?" Antonio asked her.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked confused.

"You look worried." Antonio said to Nicole.

"Oh, it's just when I called Jess she sounded like she had been crying and she wouldn't tell me what was going on. She won't tell me so I'm worried." Nicole told him in a worried voice.

"She went off with that Lisa woman, maybe that had something to do with Jess being upset." Antonio suggested to Nicole.

"Maybe your right." Nicole said as she went and sat down at her desk and waited for Jess to get back.

"Agent, did you call Mastriani?" Pollock asked Nicole.

"I did sir. She's on her way in." Nicole told him.

"Ok agent, thank you." Pollock said as he turned around and walked back to his office.

Now all Nicole could do was wait.

Soon enough Jess walked off of the elevator.

"Hey Jess, can you tell me what's wrong please?" Nicole kind-of half asked, half begged Jess.

"Nothing's really wrong Nicole, It's just me and Lisa got into a little fight that's all. I was just pissed off at her when you called." Jess said lying, hoping that Nicole nor Antonio could tell that she was lying.

"Well what did she do to make you mad?" Nicole asked her. By now Antonio was looking up at them.

"You know what Nicole, just don't worry about it, ok?" Jess told Nicole.

"Alright but you know eventually I'm going to find out." Nicole said. Her and Jess both smiled. Then they all went back to work on the current case. At the end of the day Nicole, Jess and Antonio all went out for drinks. After a little while Nicole brought the subject of Jess being upset up again. "Jess, I'm worried about you. Please tell me what is wrong." Nicole asked her when Antonio had walked away for a few minutes.

"Nicole, I told you I don't want to talk about it." Jess said to Nicole.

"Jess, just tell me a little something." Nicole almost begged Jess.

"OK," Jess started to say. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. "You want to know the truth Nick, I was the reason my dad died." And then Jess got up and left. Nicole immediately went after Jess.

"Jess wait, Jess." Nicole saw Jess leave the bar, so Nicole went out the door to see if she could talk to Jess. "Jess, please talk to me."

"Nicole, I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jess got into her car and drove off. So Nicole went back inside.

"Where did you go?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"I went after Jess so I could talk to her about what happened, but she just got into her car and left." Nicole told him.

"Well, what did she tell you before she left?" Antonio asked her.

"That she was the reason that her father died." Nicole said.

"What?" Antonio asked completely baffled.

"Yeah, I don't know who told her that, but we both know that isn't true." Nicole said.

"Yeah, why don't you go to her apartment and talk to her?" Antonio suggested.

"No, she's probably already mad enough, I'll just talk to her about it tomorrow." Nicole told him.

Jess had finally gotten home. She went inside, locked the door and then just sank to the floor while she was still leaning up against the door. She just sat there and cried. She didn't know what else to do. After about 5 minutes, she had finally calmed herself down. So she got up and walked into her bedroom. She put her stuff up and then walked into her kitchen to get herself a little snack and then go to bed. But once she turned around to go to the living room to watch a little TV before bed she just couldn't believe who she saw standing in her living room.

"Dad?" Jess asked scared. Those were the only words that she could manage to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jess, baby, what's wrong?" Her dad looked at her.

"Why-why are you here dad?" Jess asked still terrified at what she was seeing.

"Do you honestly think that you killed me Jess?" Her dad asked her.

"That's what Lisa said." Jess said shaking.

"Look at me, Jess. Don't believe anything Lisa tells you, ok?" Her dad asked her.

"Ok," Jess replied. With that her dad just disappeared. Jess started quickly looking around where she was still trying to figure out what was going on. She eventually decided that she was just tired and she went to bed.

**The Next Day (at Jess's)**

Jess woke up without her alarm clock going off. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It was 9 am. "Oh, I am soooo... dead." Jess thought to herself. She immediately got out of bed and started to get ready for work. She did it in record time. 20 minutes later she was heading out the door to go to work.

**At the Office**

"Nick, calm down." Antonio was trying to calm Nicole down. She was freaking out because it was 9 am and Jess still wasn't at work.

"Antonio, how can you say that? Jess should be here by now. She's never late." Nicole said in a very worried tone.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Nicole." Antonio said still trying to calm Nicole down.

"I hope your right, Antonio." Nicole sat down at her desk and stayed there until Jess got to work. Jess walked off of the elevator 45 minutes later. "Jess, there you are, where have you been?" Nicole asked, very relieved that she was ok.

"My alarm clock didn't go off, I didn't wake up until 9. Does Pollock know I'm late?" Jess asked in a slightly scared voice.

"He always knows everything." Antonio said without looking up from his computer.

"I'm so dead." Jess said.

At that time Pollock walked around the corner. "Mastriani, nice to see you here." Pollock said. Jess closed her eyes wishing everything would go away. "Why are you late, agent?"

"Sir, my alarm clock didn't go off, I didn't get up until 9, I'm sorry, sir." Jess said almost frantic.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time, but if it happens again-" Pollock told her sternly.

"Thank you sir." Jess said as she breathed a sigh of relief. So they all went to work on the case until lunch.

"Jess," Nicole asked Jess to get her attention, "You want to get some lunch?"

"Yea, sure." Jess told her. So they both got their stuff together and got ready to leave. Nicole was worried about Jess but she decided not to say anything. The ride down the elevator was long and silent. Once the elevator doors opened at the car garage, Jess saw the last person that she wanted to see, Lisa. "Hey, Nicole, how about I meet you there?"

Nicole looked at Lisa then at Jess. "Yea, that's fine." Nicole walked to her car and left.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked Lisa angrily.

"I figured you would've calmed down by now." Lisa said.

"From what?" Jess asked. She had calmed down a little.

"You know, from yester day?" Lisa reminded Jess.

"Oh, right. No I haven't." Jess said sarcastically.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Lisa said.

"Why don't you leave, now?" Jess asked her.

"We weren't finished though." Lisa told Jess.

"Yes we were." Jess said as she started to walk off.

"Well, you know, I know things about your father that you don't know." Lisa said.

Jess stopped walking, "You know what, I don't care. I don't believe anything that you say anymore." Jess said as she turned around and looked at Lisa. "Now, I'm leaving."

"Fine, but I know secrets that you will never know." Lisa yelled. Jess just got into her car and left. About 10 minutes later, she met up with Nicole.

"Hey, sorry it took so long" Jess said as she sat down at the table where Nicole was sitting.

"That's ok. Hey look, is everything alright Jess?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Jess replied.

"Then why did you say that you killed your dad?" Nicole asked.

"Nick, I don't want to talk about it. Everything is ok, alright?" Jess told Nicole.

"Jess, do you call saying that you killed your dad and then storming out of a bar, ok?" Nicole asked worriedly. She was hoping to get through to Jess.

"No, but everything is ok." Jess said.

"Alright Jess, I'm just worried." Nicole told her.

"I know, but I'll tell you eventually, just not right now." Jess said.

"Ok," Nicole said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day was finally over and Jess was so glad.

"Hey, Jess, you wanna go get some drinks?" Nicole asked her.

"No, thanks, I'm gonna stay hang here. I have some things that I want to do." Jess told Nicole. 

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Nicole said as she left.

"Bye, Nicole" Jess said. So Jess decided to look up some records on Lisa but never got anything. But she definitely had her doubts. That's when Lisa walked up behind her.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked.

Jess was scared out of her mind. She immediately turned off the computer screen and tried to cover up what she was doing. "FBI stuff and what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I figured I'd check on you. See how you were doing." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Thanks, but I don't need that." Jess told her sarcastically.

"Well, I know the secret behind your father's death." Lisa said.

"What?" Jess asked staring at her.

"Your father was murdered." Lisa told her.

"By who?" Jess asked.

"Why do you think it's a secret? But I figured I'd relieve some stress off of you b/c it wasn't your fault." Lisa said.

"How do you know that he was murdered." Jess asked.

"I'll never say." Jess said.

"Why should I believe you?" Jess asked.

"If you want to find the truth about your father's death, then you'll believe me." Lisa said. There was an eerie long silence. "Maybe its time for your partner to get involved." Jess just stared at her. "Your choice." Lisa said. Then she left.

Jess knew that she had to be dreaming. She just had to be, her dad died from a heart attack, not murder. She didn't want to believe Lisa but she had to. She would get Nicole's help tomorrow. So she went home and pulled out her dad's death certificate. 'Cause of Death: Heart Attack' was exactly what the certificate said. Jess still couldn't believe what she had heard.

**The Next Day...**

"Hey Jess," Nicole said. Antonio was standing beside Nicole.

"Hey Nicole," Jess said.

"Are you ok?" Nicole asked her.

"Yea, I'm just tired." Jess told them. "Uh, Nick I need to talk to you."

"OK." Nicole said.

"Alone." Jess said. She looked at Antonio.

"I'll catch you guys later." Antonio said.

"So what's up Jess?" Nicole asked her.

"OK, listen last night Lisa came here after you left. She told me something." Jess said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

Jess took a deep breath. "She told me that she knew a secret about my dad's death."

"What's she know?" Nicole asked.

"She told me that she knows that my dad was murdered, who did it, and how it was done. But she wouldn't give details." Jess told her.

"OMG Jess, I'm sorry." Nicole said.

"Yeah, well he died from a heart attack, at least by the death certificate." Jess said.

"Do you believe her?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. She told me that if I wanted to get to the bottom of my father's death, I'd believe her." Jess told Nicole.

"How are you going to figure out who did it or how it was done?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know, it's been over two years." Jess said.

"Didn't you bury him?" Nicole asked.

"Yea," Jess said.

"Well you can dig him up and do forensic testing." Nicole suggested.

"No, Nick I'm not going to do that." Jess said.

"You will be certain about what happened." Nicole told her.

"Nick, I can't." Jess said. So they kept talking about it and Nicole convinced Jess to do it. They did it that afternoon and once they got back to the office Antonio immediately started forensic testing. It had been 3 hours and Jess and Nicole were sitting at their desks waiting for the results.

"I wonder what will come back?" Jess asked.

"Who knows, you might get to the bottom of this whole thing." Nicole told Jess.

"I hope so." Jess said.

Then Antonio came around the corner holding a piece of paper. Jess jumped out of her chair. "I have the results." Antonio said.

"What are they?" Jess asked.

"Your father was poisoned Jess." Antonio told Jess.

"Well wouldn't they have picked that up at the hospital?" Jess asked.

"Not with what he was poisoned with." Antonio said.

"So essentially your telling me that Lisa is right?" Jess asked horrified.

"Essentially yes, your father was murdered." Antonio said.

"The next question is by who?" Jess said.

She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. So Jess went home and looked at all of the possible suspects. There was only 2 possible people that would want to kill her dad. A guy that really didn't like him due to some things that had happened previously. His name was Darren. And the second suspect was Lisa. Jess couldn't believe that it might be her, but she had to.


End file.
